Mix Ups
by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J
Summary: Annabeth's kingdom is at stake, what happens if she is forced to marry Jason Grace a.k.a. her cousin, Piper's boyfriend whom is also forced to marry Percy... bad summary just read it please and REVIEW! PERCABETH,JASPER,THALICO,BECKELINA,JUNIVER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Your highness, you are needed in the Throne room." One of the maids said.

"What do they want this time?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your highness."

"I thought I told you do not call me your highness anymore?"

"I'm sorry you-Annabeth"

"Thank you"

I walked to the Throne room, I was about to open it when the guards open it for me. Ugh I hate it when they do that, I hate it when they treat me all royal.

"You wanted to speak to me mother, father?"

"We would like to talk to you about your-how do you say this-Engagement." My father spoke first.

"Engagement?" I exclaimed

"Yes my dear" my mother said

"But I'm only 16! How can I be engaged, I did not even know this?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to, the country is in danger, if we don't get enough help and security, the country will suffer great loss. We need the help from Heroicus. Zeus has a son, Jason; you need to marry so we can save the country.

I sighed. I know this is one of the duties of a princess that I will always hate so much.

"Fine" I mumbled

"Good, you will go there tomorrow morning with your half-brother Malcolm."

I went to my room immediately to pack my stuff. My girly cousin Silena came in, wearing flirty skirt, purple cotton tank top, white cropped jacket, and black heels and the necklace I gave her for her birthday party.

"So I heard you were engaged with Prince Jason. I have a picture right here, want to see?" She said giving me a picture.

_Wow and I mean wow, he looks cute._

I gave her back the photo and continued packing.

"So what do you think of him?" Silena asked teasingly.

"He's okay." I said not looking up.

I zipped my luggage and went down to the library to read. I looked for a book to read; it was hard because I read almost all the books here. I sighed. I picked Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, though I read it more than a thousand times. I just love the love story part when Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth.

_Wish I could marry someone I love, but no, you're a princess you can't do this, that ugh. _

I was about to open the book when someone knocked.

"Your high-" I glared at him, I hate it when they call me your highness. " Annabeth, the King calls you for dinner."

"I'll be there in a few." I said returning the book.

I went down to the Dining Room; I sat down to the left of my mother.

After eating I went straight to my room, I changed to my purple night gown.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come to me.

I woke up around 5 in the morning. I showered and changed into a purple graphic tee, a floral flirty skirt (which my mom made me wear), and purple sneakers. I went down to eat in the pavilion. After eating I went to mom and dad to say good-bye.

"You better take good care of your sister." Mom said to Malcolm. Then mom turned to me. "We're going to fly there the day before your wedding. Good luck" She kissed me on the forehead and closed the door for me. We went to the airport with the reporters following. I smiled for a few shots then ran to the airplane. It was not a long flight. We arrived there at around 9:30 am. The country was beautiful. I wanted to look around but the chauffer hurried me into the car. The palace was big and wonderful.

"I will escort you to your room your Highnesses."

He escorted us carrying our luggages. The room was big and comfortable with the view of the garden. After unpacking I went down to the garden for a stroll. I suddenly saw Prince Jason sitting alone reading a book. He was wearing a white polo shirt, a black jacket, jeans and black converse. I was about to turn when he looked up and smiled at me. He stood up and went to me.

"Hi, I am Jason Grace; you must be Princess Annabeth, nice to meet you."

_Darn, he called me princess, I hate him._

"Um… Annabeth Chase, please don't call me princess." I said shaking his hand

_Aw… he's cute I'll let that princess thing pass_

"I see you like reading, "I asked as we strolled the garden.

"Oh yeah, do you?"

"Yes, I do very much love reading. So what are you reading?"

"Oh, just a gift from my friend which is a girl, but not my girlfriend….anymore"

"Oh"

_Darn! He has a girlfriend which he broke up with because of me. I am the bad girl here!_

"So did you have a boyfriend before this arrangement?" he asked staring at his sneakers

"No! I turned them down!" I said

We talked for hours until a maid said it's time for lunch.

"So there will be a dance to celebrate and I will be inviting the Jackson's and the McLean's beautiful only daughter Piper.

Jason suddenly choked on the name.

"Are you okay Jason?" Thalia-Jason's big sister- said

"Yes" Jason replied silently

After eating Jason and I talked about things we like. Books, sports, aviation, and stuff.  
><em>The Next Day<em>

Jason had visitors coming over so I stayed in my room reading books.

I looked at my window there were two people, I guess the boy was Jackson and the girl was Piper, my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

_Flash back_

I was sitting with the love of my life in the garden reading a book she gave me. It was all perfect until my dad called.

"Jason Grace!" my dad called.

"Yes dad?" I asked standing up from the bench.

"Oh, Piper! I didn't know you were here. Anyway Jason, I have news. You are engage to Princess Annabeth of Athens."

I glanced at Piper who looked really green.

"Piper are you okay?" I asked when my dad left

"Jason, I have to tell you something, you are not the only one who is getting married." Piper began. She faced me with teary eyes.

"Piper-"

"I am also arranged to get married- to your cousin, Prince Percy. I found out yesterday,"

I was shocked. Well, you see Piper and I are secretly dating. Only my sister Thalia knows, and of course Piper's mom, Queen Aphrodite.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I am sorry, I did not know how to tell you-"

"Did not know how to tell me? How about this-hey Jason, I am getting married to your cousin, that means you are going to be my cousin-in-law and it means we are over!" I yelled back

"Jason I am sorry-"

"If we only told them that we are going out."

"You know that would cause chaos"

"Why?"

"Because they will talk about marriage and stuff-"

"So you do not want to get married to me?"

"Jason, we are too young to-"

"We are from the royal family, Piper! We are capable of getting married!"

"Jason, you know I love you but-"

"They why would you not you marry me? "

"Jason it is too late I am getting married, you too remember"

"Then why did you not want to marry me then?"

"Because you never asked"

"Then we can tell them now!"

"Jason, if we tell them now, we would cause great damage to both our families' reputation. We would be ruined."

"Why do you care about our families' reputation? We can elope."

"Jason-"

"Oh so now you do not want to runaway with me? Piper- I thought you love me!"

"I do but now I don't think we can do this relationship anymore"

That tore my heart apart.

_End of flash back_

It's been a while since that fight and today I am going to meet this princess.

I continued reading the book Piper gave me. Every page I turned I imagine her face smiling at me. If I was not engaged, she would probably be with me right now, but, she also might be with Percy. I looked up from the page and saw a blond girl looking at me. I smiled at her and went to her.

"Hi, I am Jason Grace; you must be Princess Annabeth, nice to meet you." I said.

"Um… Annabeth Chase, please don't call me princess." She said shaking my hand.

_She looks cute_

"I see you like reading, "she asked as we strolled the garden.

"Oh yeah, do you?" I replied

"Yes, I do very much love reading. So what are you reading?"

"Oh, just a gift from my friend which is a girl, but not my girlfriend….anymore"

_Jason Grace you are so stupid!_

"Oh"

"So did you have a boyfriend before this arrangement?" I asked staring at my sneakers

"No! I turned them down!" she said

We talked for hours until a maid said it's time for lunch.

"So there will be a dance to celebrate and I will be inviting the Jackson's and the McLean's beautiful only daughter Piper. "

I suddenly choked on the name.

"Are you okay Jason?" Thalia said

"Yes" I replied silently

After eating, Annabeth and I talked about things we like. Books, sports, aviation, and stuff.  
><em>The next day<em>

I walked outside and saw Piper and Percy hand in hand. I shook hands with Percy and shook Piper's hand.

"Can you believe it? Piper and I are just friends and it turns out that we are engaged!" Percy said

I balled my fist and looked at Piper.

"So, Piper long time, no see" I said

"I know, you're still reading the book?" she said looking at the book I'm holding

"Yes. Well it is great. Thanks again."

Percy looked at Piper and asked "Piper, you gave him the book? Can I see it?"

"Yes, but, I will just buy you one Percy" Piper said smiling at Percy. I really want to punch Percy right now. PIPER ONLY SMILES THAT SWEETLY TO ME! Oh forget it she is not my girlfriend anymore. I groaned.

"You have a problem Jason?" Piper asked

"NO!" I shouted standing up from my seat. "Do you want to meet Annabeth, she is a great girl! She is upstairs, I'll go call her."

"You go get her; I will just get something from the car." Percy said and headed towards the garage

I went upstairs without looking at Piper, who was sitting alone reading the book she gave me.

I knocked on Annabeth's door and she opened it.

"Oh Jason, what are you doing here? I thought you have visitors?" she said

"I want you to meet them" I held my hand out for her.

She took it and went to Piper.

I saw Piper still reading the book; she noticed me and closed the book.

"Piper, this is-" I started

"Annabeth! Long time no see!" Piper exclaimed hugging Annabeth.

"Am I missing something here?" I said interrupting them

Piper looked at me.

"Annabeth and I are cousins, just like you and Percy."

"Really?" I said stupidly

They talked for a while.

When Piper left, I escorted Annabeth back to her room.

"So I am guessing Piper is your ex- girlfriend?" Annabeth asked

"Yes" I answered

"She is a great girl, you are lucky to have her. I am sorry for this arrangement. Honestly, I envy you; you experienced love, while I never experienced it." She said going inside her room.

"It is okay, it is not your fault you have to be married to me." I said before she close the door.

I went to my room and saw a picture of me and Piper. Gosh, I missed her so much. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Piper's POV

_Ugh! I cannot believe I got invited to the dance….. I cannot believe I'm going to see him again!_ I thought.

Percy and I were riding the limo on the way to the Graces.

"You okay?" Percy asked

"Huh..Oh yes I am fine" I lied.

When we got there we stepped out of the car and walked toward the garden hand in hand. Ugh! I miss Jason's hand. _Piper what the Hades are you saying! _  
>I saw Jason walking towards us.<p>

He shook hands with us.

"Can you believe it? Piper and I are just friends and it turns out that we are engaged!" Percy said after a short moment of silence

Jason balled his fist and looked at me.

"So, Piper long time, no see" Jason said

"I know, you're still reading the book?" I asked looking at the book his holding

"Yes. Well it is great. Thanks again."

Percy looked at me and asked "Piper, you gave him the book? Can I see it?"

"Yes, but, I will just buy you one Percy" I said smiling at Percy.

Jason groaned

"You have a problem Jason?" I asked

"NO!" he shouted standing up from. "Do you want to meet Annabeth, she is a great girl! She is upstairs, I'll go call her."

"You go get her; I will just get something from the car." Percy said and headed towards the garage

Jason left leaving me reading the book. A tear suddenly escaped and rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off. I sighed. _ I hate being a princess! _i opened the book and started reading it.

I was still reading the book when I saw Jason walking with Annabeth-hand in hand.

"Piper, this is-" Jason started

"Annabeth! Long time no see!" I exclaimed hugging Annabeth.

"Am I missing something here?" Jason asked innocently.

I looked at him.

"Annabeth and I are cousins, just like you and Percy."

"Really?" Jason asked

We talked for a while.

"I guess Percy got lost" I joked

"Percy is jason's cousin right, you uhhh fiancé" she asked looking down

"I guess you could call it that"

We sighed.

"I have to go" I said glancing at Jason who was busy reading.

"Okay" she said hugging me.

Then I left sad… Jason! I miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

"She is a great girl, you are lucky to have her. I am sorry for this arrangement. Honestly, I envy you; you experienced love, while I never experienced it." I said going inside my room.

"It is okay, it is not your fault you have to be married to Me." he said before I close the door.

I sighed.

_Maybe if I ran away- no, what if I – ugh! You're so stupid Annabeth. _I changed and fell asleep feeling sorry for Piper, I know how she feels. She's not a good actress like her dad.

_The next day _

After changing into a pink girly dress- I- hate -so –much- my mom-gave-me and brushing my hair , suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door.

"Breakfast is ready, your highness." The girl said.

"I'll be there in a minute" I said closing the door after she left.

I put on black flats and went down to the dining hall.

I sat down beside Jason, across Thalia, Jason's big sister.

"I've invited Princess Piper and Prince Percy to stay here for one week until the wedding, they'll be here this afternoon" King Zeus said.

Jason choked real badly.

"Jason is there a problem?" I asked

"Yeah Jason, is there a problem about **PIPER** and Percy coming here?"

"No" Jason replied

"Are you sure? Oh and yeah dad there's a problem with the **PIPE**S in our room" Thlaia said not taking her eyes off Jason

"But there's no problem-" Nico said but Thalia nudge his arm

"Yes there is"

I tried so hard not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Oh Annabeth I heard your cousin Grover likes reed **PIPE**S"

"Yes he does"

"Got a challenge for you Jason"

"What?" Jason asked irritated

"Can you say **PER-MCLEAN-PI **ten times?"

Nico said it silently and he finally got it and smirked.

"Thalia, Jason, is there a problem?" King Zeus asked silencing the table.

"No dad" Thalia smirked at Jason who was clenching his fist on the table.

After eating, Jason and walked outside and strolled in the garden for a while.

"Sorry about Thalia awhile ago" he said breaking the silence.

"It is okay, no offense but I really find very funny" I said honestly

I laughed half-heartedly.

"Sorry" I said

"It is okay."

We sighed

I saw Piper walking towards us.

"Hey, how's it going?" Piper asked hugging me. We sat down the bench

"Fine, how about you?" I asked back.

"Fine, how about you Jason?"

"Fine, uhh where's Percy?" sitting down

"He will be here any moment now"

"Too bad, I have to go, sorry I said leaving them alone sitting on the bench.

I went upstairs to Thalia. Before I could knock Nico opened the door.

"Oh, Annabeth, come in Thalia's inside" he said letting me in

"Annabeth!" Thalia hugged me

"Nico can you please leave us?" Thalia said

"Why?" he asked

"Girl talk"

"Bye" he kissed Thalia before he left the room. _ Awww how sweet_

"Do you like my brother?" she asked right after Nico left


	5. author's note

**(A/n: I am sooo terribly sorry for not updating New love and Mix ups.. I'm just soo busy with the school work soo I'm hiatus for now…really sorry.. anyway all I can do is do some oneshots.. soo I got one tratie story coming up… please read it…)**


End file.
